


I'll Travel The Stars For You

by s_BI_cedtea



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Disaster Lance (Voltron), F/F, F/M, Galra Keith (Voltron), I'm gay Asian and Galra I'm Unstoppable - Keith Kogane, Kick, M/M, Multi, Voltron S8 headcanons, also fluff obvs, klance, klangst, s8, wait he's basically just a gay mess in this one
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 00:13:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19217689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s_BI_cedtea/pseuds/s_BI_cedtea
Summary: S8 headcanon that Honerva wanted Keith's quintessence and I OOP-(Lance travelling through galaxies to find Keith because you know he would)





	1. prologue thing

**Author's Note:**

> so here's a lovely big ass project I'm gonna work on (I'm going to do art for it and I'll post it to my Instagram which is @sbicedtea ) so this will be my main focus for a while,,, sorry Outcast Of Hogwarts  
> I haven't forgotten you :///
> 
> the chapters for this are gonna be novel-length (well, some of them) which makes it easier for me to updates so y'all can enjoy this ;3c

“what do you mean, K.I.A.?”

Kolivan sighs, “Blue Paladin, it means exactly what you know it to.”

I want to scream.

I want to scream at Kolivan because if he hadn’t assigned Keith to that mission he would be here.

On the screen.

Talking to us.

“where is he?”

Kolivan sighs, single yellow eye unblinking.

“dead, Blue Paladin. It was either him or eighteen other Blades and he made the decision that it was going to be him. We are grateful, but us Blades know that the mission comes first above even our lives.”

I clench my fists and turn to leave, stopping at the door to the main deck as it hisses open, “your ethos is bull shit,” I growl, storming away even as the others protest that I stay.

My steps quicken, faster and faster until my long, useless, lanky legs are carrying me down the halls at a sprint.

I always was clumsy and seen as the awkward kid but Keith saw me as more.

Keith did.

Even though I treated him like shit because I couldn’t get is attention when we were younger.

And he still forgave me, and chose to find the good in me.

My speed peters out and I slow to a jog, then a walk.

The door to Keith’s room opens for me but I slump down as soon as I enter, any adrenaline lost as I rub my eyes with the heels of my palms.

“we didn’t defeat Zarkon just for you to go and die,” I sniff, “idiot...”

A flickering purple light pulses from beneath his bed and I blink the haze over my eyes away.

His blade? No, that can’t be because he took it on the mission.

I pull myself up and venture over.

A warm tear rolls down my cheek and I scrub it away, quietly cursing myself for being so weak.

I kneel down and glimpse beneath the bed, reaching for the pulsing light.

It’s a small shard of purple stone, the top wrapped in wire and strung on a luxite chain.

It sparks slightly and this time the light is duller when it pulses.

A note is attached.

_For Sharpshooter’s eyes only_

A smile tugs at my lips as I read who it’s addressed to.

_Lance,_

_I’m sorry that we may have gotten off on the wrong foot when we were at the Garrison._

_I realised you were trying to reach out to me but I just didn’t understand ~~what I felt~~ how to reciprocate that because I liked you._

_As in I like-liked you and I didn’t understand that at the time._

_I hope you can forgive me if I came off as ~~cold~~ a jerk._

_I was always scared of any form of relationship, whether it was friendship or otherwise._

_If you’re reading this, you are probably sorting through my stuff because I didn’t return from this last mission._

_I’m sorry I left again._

_This time I’m probably not coming back._

_This crystal is from a fight I had with Haggar—well, Honerva, on a mission._

_I lost control and my Galran side took over—I’m not proud of it ~~and what allowed me to regain control was you, Lance.~~_

_She tried to take my quintessence and when I snapped out of it and became human again it crystallised into this shard._

_If it’s glowing then it’s my lucky day and I’m alive._

_If not then I’m dead, and I never got to tell you that I love you._

_Tell everyone I’m sorry._

_Remember, you’re strong and intelligent and talented and no one can take that away._

_Your  favourite mullet ~ Keith_

_p.s._

_My old Blade of Marmora suit should be in my dresser—I noticed you seemed to like it a lot and you’re welcome to wear it. I modified it a bit so it has a cloaking device which is perfect for staying hidden while you work your sharpshooter magic_

I scowl half-heartedly, wiping at my eyes again as my heart aches deeply.

“you can’t confess that in what is essentially your will,” I whisper, choking up and clutching at my chest.

“you can’t just do that. You can’t—” I begin crying pathetically, holding the necklace close, “you can’t just tell me you love me like that! You had no reason to love me but you did and you just... you just wrote it down because you thought you were going to die!”

I lift my hand as if to throw the crystal at the nearby wall, panting wetly as tears drip into my lap.

Gritting my teeth, I clutch it harder and hold it to my forehead and yell.

I let it all out in loud sobs, somewhere between cries of pain and screams of frustration.

Because I wish I had done something differently.

Anything.

I punch the floor once, running my free hand through my hair.

If the crystal is glowing, then he’s still alive.

If he’s still alive, I can find him.

I can find Keith.

Help him.

I can do something.

I fold up the paper and slip it into my pocket, clasping the shard around my neck and strolling over to Keith’s dresser.

I tap the code into the pad and the door slides open, revealing...

I choke back a sob, rubbing the well-loved fabric of Keith’s motorcycle jacket between my fingers.

I lock the bedroom door and find an empty box, pulling the jacket from the hanger.

“sorry Shiro,” I say, letting the jacket slip from my grasp and fall into the box.


	2. I guess this is the Beginning huh?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> and Lance embarks!  
> also, a little peak of what happened on The Mission (tm)  
> ;)))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> longer than the prologue,,, like,,, 800-900 words maybe?  
> also two updates in two days? I'm on a roll.

The Blade suit’s nano-tech fabric shapes itself to fit me, hugging close and comfortable.

The fluorescent indigo details flicker to life and I frown at my reflection in the mirror.

_‘you seemed to like it a lot...’_

I smile.

It sure did make Keith’s ass pop.

Of course his newer suit was even better.

Is better.

Is.

Not was.

I pull on a pair of jeans and a shirt over top, then Keith’s jacket and grab my bag, packed with rations of space food, credits and everything else I’ll need.

I put up the hood and as the mask materialises the cloaking device kicks in.

No one stares back at me in the mirror this time.

I drop my note explaining why I’ve left on my bed and head for the bay, stopping at the main console and quickly hacking into the system to download all information Kolivan has ever provided us to my data pad.

I’m done in five minutes.

Guess I'm smarter than they thought.

The fighter Keith returned in with Romelle and, well, his mom plus a teleporting space wolf, is still in the bay on one of the docks, waiting to be flown.

I say goodbye to Blue and Red one last time, promising the latter and Black that I’ll bring Keith back.

Alive.

I take a deep breath, stepping into the ship and dumping my stuff into the small room at the back before taking my place in the pilot’s seat.

The hologram displays pop up all around me, indigo like the vast galaxy of Keith’s eyes and the crystal around my neck.

It’s all in Galran, but I can get the gist of it.

Pidge is standing in front of the fighter, arms hanging limply by her sides.

She looks so defeated and exhausted.

I watch as she pulls her data-pad from a pocket and taps the screen a few times.

My own pad lights up with an incoming call.

With a resigned sigh I accept the call.

_“Lance...”_

“someone has to, Pidge. I know he’s still alive—”

“how, _Lance? Kolivan said he’s dead. Keith detonated the bomb on that ship by hand and there’s no way he could have survived it. Even if he ran as fast as he could he would have only had thirty seconds to get out.”_

“that’s plenty of time for Keith. You’re forgetting he has a teleporting space wolf.”

Pidge sighs.

_“Lance... just...”_

Pidge makes another call and a second voice joins in.

_“yes, Green Paladin?”_

I scowl.

_“Kolivan, was Kosmo with you? When Keith was on the mission, I mean.”_

_“yes. Kosmo brought the remaining Blades back from the Galra ship, but Keith wasn’t one of them—”_

“but he could have taken Keith somewhere else,” I interrupt, drumming my fingers on the dash impatiently.

_“the wolf did no such thing. The last Blade Kosmo teleported was there as Keith instructed Kosmo to leave him behind. I will connect him to this call.”_

I wait.

_“yes, Kolivan?”_

_“Porzek, would you relay the events of the last mission regarding Krolia’s son?”_

_“of course. I have the audio data stored in my suit. I will play it.”_

There’s the faint sound of static as he connects the data, and then...

 **“Kosmo! Take Porzek to the ship and leave me here to—”** gun shots and screaming, more static, **“I need to detonate this. Don’t come back. Stay with the other Blades. _Go—”_** distant explosions, **“leave, Kosmo! _Go!”_**

There’s crackling and the grating sound of lost signal.

_“the data is corrupted here... ah, here’s the rest from that hour:”_

There’s a couple of large explosions one after the other, then a final larger one that shakes the Marmoran ship.

Then Kolivan yelling.

**“is everyone here? Where is—damnit where is Krolia’s son? Was he evacuated from the Galran ship? Has anyone seen h—”**

_“that’s quite enough, Porzek. I believe we have heard enough.”_

Kolivan was counting on Keith's return, so why didn't he search the remains of the Galran ship?

Why is he so set on sticking yo the Blades' quiznacking code?

Pidge thanks Kolivan and Porzek before ending the call and locking her gaze onto mine.

_“is that proof enough? We need you here Lance.”_

I snort.

“Keith needs me more than Voltron does. It’s time that I not be useless.”

My fingers grip the main controls and I relax, pressing a few buttons and flicking a lever before the ship smoothly takes off.

_“don’t you dare come back without him, Lance.”_

Pidge salutes, clutching her data pad.

“I won’t.”

She smiles sadly and ends the call, waving me off.

I push the controls forwards, sending the fighter speeding out the opening port and into the vastness that is the universe.

I don’t look back.

Voltron isn’t needed anymore, and with Shiro back he can lead if need be.

For now, I need to focus on finding Keith.

 

I wake up with a jolt as the crystal at my throat sparks, light pulsing dangerously.

The half-finished sniper laying amidst scattered pieces on the workbench glints in the artificial light of the fighter’s small single quarters and I blink the haziness in my eyes away.

The crystal sparks again and I freeze as the light fades completely.

My hands shake as I hold it, “no. No, no, no, _no...”_

Fucking quiznak if he’s dead I’m bringing whatever is left of him back to the castle.

But I made a promise that I would bring him back in one piece.

Alive.

I won’t break that promise just because Keith decided that he would throw in the towel.

“I won’t let you die, I _won’t,_ ” I mutter, voice cracking on the last word.

I clench the crystal and will it to glow again.

I will it to show me that the most precious star of all in the universe is still shining.

“in every galaxy in every universe in every reality you are the brightest of them all,” I breath in through my nose slowly, then out, “and I think I might—”

My palms glow a soft blue, the light absorbing into the crystal.

I can’t find it in me to be surprised.

I’m just happy.

Because for some reason I know that this is a good sign.

Altean alchemic rings explode out from the crystal like Saturn’s rings.

They spin, melding together into one when I cut my hand through the air above.

The crystal slowly begins to glow purple again and I heave a sigh of relief, the alchemic rings shrinking back into the shard.

I let it sink in.

“wait a quiznaking minute...”

 

I land the fighter at a fuelling point doubling as a black market, tucking Keith’s crystal into the Blade suit and pull on his Galran clothing.

It’s only slightly too small after his growth spurt n the Quantum Abyss.

Hood up and armed I press my hand to the scanner, door opening to the outside world.

I saunter down the ramp and space dust flies as I jump down onto the ground.

It floats eerily around me in the low gravity, the fighter’s ramp disturbing more as it retracts back into the ship.

First thing’s first.

Walking through the lines of stalls feels like struggling through the shallow water of Cuban coasts, bodies pushing me this way and that like waves and low gravity leaving me half-jumping like the strong tides.

I enter an alleyway and trudge down dark steps to the best illegal weapon’s shop I know.

One of the Blades' suppliers.

I knock on the door and a hatch slides open.

“password.”

“Knowledge or Death.”

The door opens with a groan and I step into the threshold, pointing to the luxite sniper behind the counter and two matching pistols.

“I’ll take these and your silence.”

The Galra behind the counter grins wickedly.

“it’d be my pleasure to accommodate your best interests.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> of course I ended it on a seriously underwhelming cliff-hanger because I have an art project to finish for Wednesdayyyy heh
> 
> I'm screwed ngl
> 
> also, concerning Lance's new... abilities shall we say *smiles smugly* guess you'll just have to wait and see how the fuck that happened
> 
>  
> 
> as soon as my project is finished I'll post the first bit of art for this fic on my instagram @sbicedtea  
>  (yes, the new, boring account with only a little bit of landcape art and pictures of pigeons-- feel free to check it out and I promise there will be more fanart up on it)


	3. Calm Skies Before the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> que badass Lance as he *insert spoilers*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't you dare read this without Message Man by Twenty One Pilots playing.

“I am Princess Allura of Altea and I hope that you will join the Voltron Coalition to help make the universe a...” I turn away from the huge hologram of Allura, her face and the others’ all around me.

On small screens in shop windows.

On large holograms floating in town squares.

Voice filtering through radios and speakers.

“my name is Hunk Garret and I am Paladin of the Yellow Lion...”

It doesn’t seem to matter how far I fly.

“it doesn’t matter who I am, all that matters is that I want to make the universe a better place and we need your support to do that,” Pidge’s determined voice reaches my ears and I remember how resigned she was that day in the hangar, “my friend was the Paladin of the Red Lion, and later our leader as the Black paladin.”

I freeze in the street, searching for the nearest hologram. I want to see Pidge.

“he recently died so that we could be one step closer to restoring the peaceful days of old for all of you. He is one of many. So please, help us bring the dream that he died for to life. That all of them sacrificed themselves for. Make it reality. Make it _your_ reality because that’s what they would have wanted.”

I tear through the crowd.

I want to find him.

I want to find—

“Keith Kogane? You mean the Black Paladin and spy?”

I whip my head around.

“yeah, I heard that...”

I approach the two aliens and they stop talking, one of them swallows and the other takes a step back.

“do you know anything about the whereabouts of Keith Kogane?” I ask, “please, anything will help.”

They exchange a look.

“we’re sorry but all we know is that his identity as a Galran spy was released a few hours ago when news that one of the Empire’s main ships was destroyed. Word is Zarkon’s witch had wanted his head for Lotor’s disappearance and many think she killed hundreds of her own in that explosion just to have him dead. That’s all we know.”

I mutter my thanks before leaving for my ship.

“say, wasn’t that McClain? A Paladin of Voltron? Must’ve hit hard, huh...”

I double tap my left wrist and the cloaking device kicks in as I make my way back to the fighter with more hints as to what really happened.

One thing I need to address quickly is how easily recognisable I am so I make a few extra stops on the way.

 

 ~ 4 days Later ~

 

Of course, it’s not all smooth flying.

My finger runs along the cold metal of the sniper’s trigger as I lay on my stomach behind an outcrop of jagged black stone, cloaking device aiding in my attempt at staying hidden as I observe the base through my scope.

The communication’s base is located in a crater, and it looks almost like the Pentagon but with large panels of metal fanning out like the petals of a flower.

At the centre of the Pentagon is a tall spindly tower pointing up at the sky like a needle to fabric with a blinking purple light at the tip.

I’m tired of living in the shadows, of staying out of the battlefield as mere cover.

I want to  _do_ something.

As sentries march past I slip behind them, still undetected.

I walk right into the communications base.

I could probably just walk around and go where I need without being found.

But why risk being caught if it potentially means the difference of Keith’s life or death?

Pistols in hand and sniper secured over my shoulder I creep along a wall of standard Galran build, plenty of geometric pillars to hide behind and use for cover.

I come to an intersection of four halls and press myself flat against the wall before checking each one. At the centre of the junction is a data-panel.

I sink further into a pillar as a lieutenant strides past with a posse of sentries.

_All clear._

I half-crouch as I jog over to the panel, one pistol at the ready and the other back into its holster at my hip.

I pull out a small chip from the Castle of Lions and slip it into a port on the console, using a cable connected to my suit to hack into it.

As the cable connects a hologram keypad materialises above my wrist but the cloaking device cuts out.

I curse and begin typing.

The suit’s claws made to accommodate for a true Galran’s strange cat-sometimes-reptile-like features make typing a bit difficult but I get the hang of it in due time and soon the base’s schematics are being downloaded to the chip.

I unplug the cable and stuff it into my belt, watching the loading bar on the data-panel’s screen as if my glaring at it would make it go faster.

The heavy footsteps of sentries and the voices of three Galra reach my ears and I duck away, hiding around the corner behind a pillar and hoping that they don’t notice what is happening on the data-panel.

I slip into a state of calm as they approach, slowly raising both pistols and fingering the triggers.

My heart beat is surprisingly steady considering what is at risk.

“you see that?”

I close my eyes and take a deep breath, muscles tensing in preparation for an attack.

“yeah, it must be glitching. We should get maintenance to check it out.”

“I’ll send a sentry to fetch a techie.”

A sentry parts in the opposite direction to the three Galra and the rest of the troops which continue on their way only feet from my hiding place.

I wait until the coast is clear before retrieving the chip from the console and slot it into my data pad.

A map loads up, blue blinking dot marking my current position.

Peering around, I switch the map’s view to interior workings and find the nearest air duct, hauling myself up into it and returning the grate just as a troop of sentries marches below me.

My face is illuminated by my data pad as I crawl through the maze of air ducts, messy hair sticking out at odd angles beneath the hood of the Blade suit.

I reach the control room within fifteen minutes and peer down into the busy room below.

_What would Keith do?_

A better plan than my first forms inside my head. I retrace my steps to a hall not far from the control room—maybe a 2-minute walk.

I kick the grate out of the ceiling and drop down, nearby Galra and sentries turning.

“I see up dog!” I shout, pointing behind the nearest one.

The guard checks over her shoulder before returning her attention to me, “what’s up dog?”

I grin, pulling out my pistols, “nothing much, really. Just looking forward to kicking ass.”

She pulls out her own gun but I shoot her shoulder, the limb going limp as she screams and drops the weapon.

Sentries move in, shooting at me but missing as I easily evade their programmed shots and annihilate them.

I slip into a sort of trance as I follow a pattern.

_Weave back._

I dodge an attack from a sentry armed with a staff.

_Drop and sweep._

I swing my leg out, catching the sentry’s ankles and sweeping its legs out from under it.

_Shoot._

I straighten up and shoot it in the head twice, running for the nearest wall and pushing myself off it up and into an arc.

As I pass overhead I finish off all remaining sentries with a quick round of shots.

They all hit the ground with loud clanks as I land nimbly.

“all forces to corridor 5-a immediately! There has been a breach in security and an intruder has disabled myself and my troops,” the guard shouts into her comm.

I let her, and I wait.

Soon sentries and Galra of all ranks are surrounding me.

Enough so, that it must be almost the entirety of the base’s forces.

Perfect.

To their eyes and scanners I disappear out of thin air and amidst the confusion I slip away, sprinting for the control room.

 _Hell, this’d be a perfect time for_ Message Man _to play._

I’m there in seconds and no guards are posted outside the closing doors.

I squeeze between them into the chaotic room, no guards or sentries in here either.

Just a few techies with basic fire-arms and the highest ranking officer I’ve seen at this base.

I creep up behind the Colonel at the main console and put a pistol to his temple, no longer invisible.

“you,” I say, looking around the room, “are going to tell every commander that you have barricaded yourselves into the control room and are in the process of saving the data to drives, and that the consoles will be destroyed if the intruder has not been taken care of. On top of that, you will lock these doors and allow no one in. If you don’t do this, I will kill every last one of you, starting with fluffball here.”

A growl forms from low in the Colonels throat, “do what he says.”

I lower my pistol but keep it pointed at the base of his neck, and the techies get to work, the panel next to the door flashing red and indicating that it’s locked.

Leaning against the console, pistol at the ready, I watch another relay the desired message to all Galra in the station.

I corral them into a corner before getting started on getting the data I came here for.

“you,” I command the Colonel, “give me your hand.”

He does so and I press it to the console. The control room bursts to life with holograms displaying data and tens of voices being filter through stations.

And just like that I’m given access to every log.

Every conversation.

Radio coverage.

Messages in code.

Everything.

I set to work.

After maybe ten minutes straight of going through file after file I have everything saved to my chip, and it’s as I’m about to leave that a new transmission comes through.

I set the audio to record on my data pad and put the transmission through.

A gravelly voice begins to speak.

_“Hordak, pass on to Haggar that the cruiser carrying the Golden Key is due to arrive at the capitol tomorrow.”_

I shove Whoredick to the panel and mouth to him what he needs to say.

“how did the retrieval go?” he asks.

 _“there were the usual ups and downs. The Golden Key has been secured although not unscathed after we had to go to certain measures to keep it under control—unfortunately before we could gain said control it killed two druids which is why we are stuck transporting it. Haggar is refusing to risk her soulless pets but not us.”_ She adds the last bit grudgingly.

“safe journey, Narkin.”

_“thank you, Colonel.”_

 I end the transmission with the swipe of my fingers and step away from Whoredick, his weapons tucked into my belt.

They should sell for a pretty price.

“thanks for your help,” I quip, shooting the consoles as the doors behind me open.

Pulling my hood back up to cover my gorgeous new hairstyle I skip out the door, pistols at the ready as I saunter along the halls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So,,,
> 
> Lance changed his looks ;3
> 
> u know what's comin'
> 
> That's right it's art timeeeeeeee
> 
> Also, I hope you've been enjoying this fic so far and you can look forward to weekly updates (most likely on mondays, fridays, saturdays and sundays)   
> Nyte! Enjoy!


	4. Stormy Conscious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The storm rolls in and Lance has a realisation.  
> But what if the realisation is too late?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm pretty pleased with how much I've been able to update this fic and how ENJOYABLE it is like sheesh I've been having so much fun with this :3c
> 
> idk why but for some reason this chapter feels like a "Trick of the Light" by the Villagers chapter-- but not as much as the next chapter ;)))) but as to why,,, well, that's spoilers
> 
> they were originally going to be one bigger chapter but i thought,,, hey, why not split them up?
> 
> ! important so you don't get confused !  
> the term 'rift' in this fic is one from my imagination that I have been using in my novels and are verbs meaning: to use the rift (the pocket between worlds, dimensions, realities, etc.) to quickly move between places in the same plane and to different worlds and realities. It's kind of like hyperspace but is for magic users and can't be thoroughly explained by science

And of course, getting out isn’t terribly difficult when you can just vanish.

But it is when the necklace your friend gave you starts to spark again and results in you being revealed.

Fortunately at this point I’m out the gates, running and lengthening the distance between me and the base.

I run until I can no longer see the tower and duck behind an outcrop of rocks, dry red dirt flying as I skid behind the jagged black stones.

Cringing momentarily at the obvious trail I left, I pull out the crystal and dangle it in front of my face.

It crackles as sparks jump from its imperfect glassy surface.

And despite the crystal’s warmth even as its light fades again a cold creeps along my spine and into my bones.  

I clutch the crustal tighter and turn my head, back pressed flat against the stone.

“That’s a beautiful shard of pure quintessence you have there,” the druid hums, robes billowing despite the lack of wind.

And this?

This is where it all goes to shit.

I drop the crystal and it falls around my neck, bouncing off the chest plate a few times with quiet _pings_ before settling.

“and that crystal you have there is just what I want.”

One second the druid’s vitals are displayed in my mask’s monitor and the next they’re gone.

I step away from the rock and begin backing away as shadows leech from beneath the druid’s robes.

“it’s simple; you give me the crystal and you can escape or we fight and I take it from your corpse.”

I pull out my pistols, a vicious snarl escaping my throat as I growl, “I won’t let you lay a single finger on this shard.”

The druid chuckles, “you’re naught but a feral beast—” they reach for it but I level my guns at their forehead.

“you touch it you lose the limb,” I say bluntly.

The druid throws their head back in a booming laugh that echoes around the rocks.

“the feral weakling trying to intimidate me with hollow threats!” they cackle incredulously, “why don’t you try and prove yourself, eh?”

The druid vanishes.

I search the area, still backing away.

My back meets something painfully cold and bony fingers tipped with long, sharp nails scrape against my armour.

“are you sure this crystal is worth it? What does it mean to you? Is it worth dying for?”

I inhale deeply through my nose, then out my mouth.

“yes.”

With a steely resolve I tear from the druid’s grip, firing a round of shots where they were moments ago.

An eerie laugh bounces between the rocks around me.

“let’s see if that’s your answer when I’m finished with you.”

I grip my pistols.

“it will always be the answer.”

The druid appears next to me, their leg arching over my head in a kick as I weave away.

I fire a quick succession of light bullets and the druid rifts away, reappearing a few feet away.

They run—well, float—at me, hands ready to make a grab for me.

I let the druid lunge forward and feint left, pivoting sharply and delivering a spinning-swing-kick to their jaw.

It cracks the druid’s strange mask and _he_ screams, clawing at his face.

Hell, I didn’t know that druids were really _living._

He rips off his robes, face twisting into an angry mess.

I point a pistol at his face.

I try to stop my hand shaking with anger.

“ _you,”_ I spit, the balls of my feet digging into the red dirt as I prepare to pounce.

“you hurt him!” I shout, “you two-faced fucking liar you left him on that ship to die!”

I leap for the druid, guns up and ready to fire.

He rifts away as I shoot twice, the light bullets scorching rock.

Freezing fingers grab my shoulder and my feet lift off the ground as I’m thrown into a rock, the breath knocked out of my lungs upon impact.

I hit the ground with a dull thump, coughing and spluttering for air.

When I look up he’s looming above me, the many blades of Marmorites strapped to his combat suit.

I grind my teeth together as he crushes my throat with his foot, Keith’s blade strapped to the druid’s thigh and within my reach.

My hands claw at the druid’s ankle, black and white spots exploding across my vision.

“you’re weak. And you wonder why he left you. He didn’t love you. Why would he? You don’t love him.”

I grip Kolivan’s ankle.

“you’re wrong.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just gonna leave this here for y'all to think about for a day or so,,,
> 
> also I'm sorry about how short it is but the next chapter will be nice and long for compensation


	5. The Universe I Hold So Dear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a peek into the past as our dear Lance finally realises why he's still fighting.  
> Why he won't give up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *cackles* heh I hope y'all like this little chapter I pulled out of my ass at 11pm last night  
> in my defense my mom was rushing me to finish
> 
> also,,, incase some of you have been confused as to when the hell this has been taking place because:  
> a) Lotor is dead  
> b) keith came back with his mom, Romelle, etc.  
> c) he left AGAIN Keith why  
> and d) the castle is still somehow very much a thing and not blown to a million smitherines because it had to be sacrificed to close the tears Lotor made with his robot bs
> 
> WELL, basically after they escaped the Quintessence place (heck i can't remember what that place is called someone plz remind me) was it the quintessence field?  
> something happened that meant the tears were sealed (spoilers) but the team didn't disappear for two years.  
> and the castle survived because well, I'll say this much: it involved Honerva
> 
> ANYHOO, hope that cleared up any confusion
> 
> *Omg pleASE listen to 'Trick of the Light' by Villagers while reading this*

Kolivan grins menacingly, showing off his sharp canines.

It reminds me of Keith’s eyes before he left on the mission, of the guilty look in them as he hid his teeth, Galran traits developing by the day.

I stare into blank yellow sclera as the air is cut off from my lungs.

  Just willing them to soften, to be Keith’s eyes.

To be the galaxy I would stare endlessly into if I could.

I let out a choked sob.

This is where it ends, and I never even got to see his eyes again.

See the universes I’ve grown to hold so dear.

  _“Lance, you dummy. The whole universe is right there, waiting for you to explore,” Keith laughs, adjusting the blanket on my shoulders._

_“but... that universe is cold, and dangerous,” I whisper, “but the one in your eyes isn’t.”_

_Keith freezes, hands folded and resting in his lap._

_“in these galaxies we are not safe, it is cold and we are far from home. But your galaxies hold a promise of kindness, and for someone who claims to not have had a home for a long time you’ve given me one that I feel safe in.”_

_Keith bites his bottom lip, looking out at the stars beyond from our perch in the observation deck._

_Then his shoulders hunch and he curls in on himself, sniffing and rubbing his eyes._

_He begins sobbing and I panic._

_“No, Keith—what did I say?”_

_He scrubs at his eyes with the sleeve of his shirt, “I’m always so—I’m so bad at being a leader, and comforting people and I’m a jerk! Yet you... Lance I don’t deserve anything that you just said.”_

_I lean closer to him, shifting so I can grab him gently by the shoulders and rub them soothingly._

_I wrap my blanket around the both of us and coax him out of his defences, cupping his face gently and pressing our foreheads together._

_Keith whispers, eyelashes tickling my own, “after your nightmare... why did you come to me tonight, of all people?”_

_I lean back slightly, “because when you boil it down you’re a good leader, caring and understanding. Even patient,” I chuckle, “and I always feel wanted and comfortable with you.”_

_I blush, wiping a tear from Keith’s cheek with my thumb, “and just looking into your eyes calms me. They remind me that there is good in the universe too. And that good is you.”_

_Keith blushes too, tear-brimmed eyes bright._

_In the light of millions of stars, the deep indigo glows. A ring of midnight blue around the pupil bleeding into the rich purple and flecks of a thousand lilac hues glitter in the vast sea._

_I find myself searching the silver hints, lacing through the colours like the sea of stars that makes up the Milky Way._

_His eyes are depthless._

_I could get lost in the galaxies they hold just like the ones separated from us only by Altean glass._

_But even if I got lost I would never be scared._

_Lonely._

_Cold._

_“in those galaxies I don’t drift, I’m grounded.”_

_I pull Keith into my embrace, his legs either side of my hips._

_Hands clutching my hoodie he whispers, “my galaxies would have no light if it weren’t for you. You are my star and you...” he chokes up again, “you light up my life and make it worth it.”_

_His gaze pierces mine._

_I remember this moment all to well. When it all went so, so wrong as he told me he needed to go._

_To leave again._

_“I don’t want to go, Lance. I want to stay with you—”_

_All warmth is lost as he’s ripped from my arms._

_I stare at my empty hands, soft hoodie replaced by my armour._

_They’re dripping with blood._

_ This is no longer a memory- It's a nightmare. _

_Keith sits slumped at the end of a walkway of light suspended in the dark void of space._

_I call out to him, running._

_Feet pounding along the glowing blue path, I yell, voice growing hoarse._

_Two lions wait for me._

_But I don’t seem to be making any progress, no matter how fast I run I can’t get any closer._

_“I’m not giving up on you!” I scream, arm reaching out as hot tears sear my skin._

_“You hear me, Keith? I won’t!”_

_I stumble, tripping on my own legs and skidding down the path._

_There's nothing more painful than being useless._

_Of the feeling that you'll never be able to do anything for anyone even if they're your everything._

_Reaching out and being too weak to pull them in._

_The frustration that you'll never get there._

_Pushing myself back up I growl, “you always made me feel like I’m worth something. You made sure I was valued as both a soldier and a person—I won’t let you down because you mean the fucking world to me! You helped me build this world from scratch!”_

_Tears roll down the glass of my helmet._

_“even if I never see Earth again I’d be happy if only you’re there with me. You_ are _my world.”_

_I close my eyes and inhale deeply._

_Something nudges my hand._

_The red lion stands by my side, its body one of dull red light yet still able to touch._

_Keith and the black lion are just as far away as before, but the walkway at my feet is red._

_I run alongside the lion, and this time I’m making progress, the shape of Keith growing more defined._

_It feels like a lifetime until I reach him, but as I climb the three steps to him and fall to my knees it feels like I’ve been here right at his side forever._

_Chains bind his wrists to something unknown and unseen._

_“Keith,” I breath, embracing him._

_He feels so small and frail._

_I pull away to inspect him, but when my eyes next find him he’s young._

_His bony knees are scraped, tattered shorts worn and his red jumper is too big._

_“it hurts,” he whispers, “why does it always hurt? They took mom and dad and Shiro and Lance and...”_

_His eyes are hidden by his messy fringe, but I know the look that is surely in them all too well._

_“I’m right here,” I whisper, holding his shaking hands in my own._

_He looks up at me pleadingly, the light in his eyes fading, fading,_ fading.

_“you won’t leave?”_

_His hair grows white and his ears come to delicate points, skin turning a rich lavender hue._

_“I’d never leave you, Keith,” his canines pierce his bottom lip and blood drips down his chin._

_The cuffs have rubbed through the fabric of the Blade suit on his wrists, the skin raw._

_“why?”_

_His eyes grow duller._

_“Because, Keith. I lo—”_

_He falls forwards into my arms, body weak and eyes grey as he stares into my own._

_The black lion roars and I dare glance behind me as the path begins disintegrating into purple shreds of light that rise around us._

_I pull off my helmet and wait for the end to come, pressing a kiss to Keith’s cold lips._

_I whisper, “you could have at least let me finish confessing to you.”_

_His galaxies fade to nothing, the reality we’re in shattering._

And then I’m falling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry that there wasn't any real-time plot happening and it was all kinda just astral-plane stuff,,, but in the next chapter there should be plenty covered ;3
> 
> kudos and comments are welcome and appreciated uwu
> 
> <3 thanks for the continued support this fic has been getting! I'm enjoying it so much and if you want art and sneak-peaks into new chapters you can check out my insta @sbicedtea  
> I'm currently working on a piece of art for this fic rn and will post it in a few days (depends on how busy i am with sports :/ )  
> Takk!


	6. Losing Time and Gaining Strength

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance makes a decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> imsorryimsorryimsorryyyyyyy  
> I've not been able to update for a while because I've been training 26+ hours a week for the upcoming Brit Champs and I won't be able to update for another week or so after that because I have a training camp that partially overlaps with BC and then a six-day competition that also partially overlaps with the training camp and I'm just generally mentally and physically exhausted 
> 
> man, it's one long af excuse but I can barely stay awake for one hour and I can barely chew my food lol.  
> so only 6 maybe 7 short chapters in and i have to take a break for a few weeks because of sports :/ and because I'm tired and just want to sleep in my spare time 
> 
> anyhoo, hope you enjoy this chapter i scraped together and didn't edit because i don't have the energyyyyy <3

I jerk awake, bones screaming as a surge of energy brings me back from the brink.

I roar in pain, the sound muffled by the thick liquid I’m submerged in and the action sending bubbles floating past my eyes.

The monitors flash, catching Honerva’s attention.

She approaches, tapping a few things on the screen of the pod.

The liquid drains and I sag in my restraints, door hissing open as she observes her data pad.

Amber eyes lock onto me.

My breaths come in laboured pants, every bone screaming.

It all hurts.

I’m tired down to my bones.

Honerva grabs a metal tray from a nearby table and holds it in front of my face, leaving me to stare at my own reflection.

My hair is white at the fringe like Shiro’s, skin lilac and Galran markings similar to my mother’s on my gaunt face.

I cough and blood drips from the corner of my mouth, staining my elongated canines red.

What stands out most is my eyes, glowing like black-lights.

“what have you done to me?” I ask, voice raspy and broken.

 “I myself have done nothing, but your quintessence on the other hand _has_. Do you know why you and no other Galra possesses such quintessence?

I grind my teeth together.

“why would I? I don’t experiment on living beings,” I seethe, spitting blood at Honerva’s feet.

She laughs, long, bony fingers grasping the handle of a cannister and twisting, pulling it out of its compartment with a hiss.

The liquid inside is a fluorescent purple identical to my eyes.

“this here is your quintessence; humans possess a rare kind that is inactive but very powerful. The quintessence drains the life it _gives_ from the possessor because it is not being expended due to the lack of control over it humans demonstrate— resulting in the short lifespan. Now, being half Galra the ability has been unlocked within you after being exposed to the high-concentration quintessence from our little fight.”

Honerva sighs contentedly, pulling up a screen.

“and _this_ is what it can do:”

I watch the footage, anger and frustration at being caught and not being able to stop what’s happening becoming too much.

The fear.

I can feel the panic rising.

“stop it!”

And then I’m falling, spiralling down into the icy depths like I always do.

The witch laughs, “what? Don’t like what we can do with your power?”

A monitor flashes red nearby, my heart rate spiking.

“they’ve done nothing wrong! What could you possibly accomplish—”

“a lot, of which I wonder what your dear friend would think of. Imagine how he would feel if he knew you were the cause of all this.”

I choke.

I’m so _weak._

I try to slow my breathing, the rapid breaths leaving me light-headed and my lungs aching.

_You’re not going to make it very far if  you start getting panic attacks again._

“he’s probably hurt that you left him again. But this time you’re not coming back, are you? You left him, and for what? For this to happen as a result?”

I bite down on my lip, drawing blood.

A half-hearted growl rips from my throat and I can feel my canines grow, nails turning into claws and ears coming to a point as I tug at my restraints.

_You’re just a wounded animal, baring your teeth to hide the fear._

“he’d take one look at you and run. Run because he’d recognise you for the monster you are. Allura saw it. So will he.”

The glass door closes in my face and the liquid begins filling the pod, hiding the wetness behind my eyes as I struggle and taking the blood away.

 _She’s wrong,_ I tell myself, squeezing my eyes shut as I stifle a sob.

But there’s the voice that knows.

 _She’s not._  

 

 

Kolivan stumbles back, clawing at his eyes and screaming.

I breath in sweet gulps of precious air, pushing myself up.

I freeze.

The crystal is floating around my neck, glowing a purple brighter than I’ve ever seen before.

My cheeks sting and I flinch, standing up on unsteady feet.

“it burns!”

Kolivan rips Keith’s blade from his thigh, discarding and letting it slide through the red dirt between us.

I pick up my pistols and snarl, the weapons glowing blue.

Altean alchemic circles grow and shrink around the barrels, a similar one much larger in size spreading out from my feet and illuminating me.

“you crossed a fucking line.”

His face twists into a scowl and he bares his teeth as dark magic materialises in his hands.

“who are you?”

I cock my pistols, “that doesn’t matter.”

A bolt of magic black in colour cuts through the air towards me.

With relative ease I cancel it out with a shot, all the while making up the ground between us with one powerful jump as more bolts tear past me.

I land on my left foot, using the momentum and my right leg to swing me around and kick up into the air.

As my body spins parallel with the ground I shoot Kolivan in the thigh and lock my legs around his neck, twisting.

His neck snaps and I throw myself out of his reach, rolling and skidding to the balls of my feet.

He straightens, arms coming up to his head and twisting it back into place.

While he gains his composure I shoot into the ground around him at five points to make a circle.

He rolls his neck, the action accompanied by a symphony of cracks.

I activate the circle, willing it to life.

Five smaller circles fan out and merge into one which responds by expanding, the runes around the circumference casting a blue light that forms a sort of topless cage around the druid.

I sigh through my nose, giving my guns a once-over as Kolivan paces the diameter of my trap, seething.

He stops dead-centre and asks me, “how long have you been using magic?”

I aim a pistol at him, “why would you want to know?”

Kolivan shrugs, calmed from his outburst moments earlier when I accidentally blinded him, “I see potential in you. Your circle has a critical flaw, but should you accept my offer to train under me as an apprentice I can teach you how to eradicate _all_ flaws. So, will you take me up on my offer?”

I hate to admit it but I pause to think it through.

I could accept his offer, gain better knowledge of my newly found skills.

In the process I would be given access to Galran bases freely.

And once I have a substantially greater understanding of my magic and have the information I want I can escape.

Killing Kolivan in the process.

I kick a stone at the cage and watch as it disintegrates.

“I accept.”

Kolivan’s face splits into a menacing grin.

“what made you change your mind?”

The words come easily, but bring bile to my throat, “becoming more powerful is of greater value to me than my comrade’s life.”

I kick around in the rust-coloured dirt until my toe connects with Keith’s blade and I pick it up, tucking it into my belt.

“if it is power you seek, then I shall let you keep the crystal for now as it will aid you in the process,” Kolivan quips, perhaps actually falling for my lies.

“when do we start?” I ask, holstering my pistols.

Kolivan wills magic to his palm and he presses it to the centre of my alchemic ring, shattering it with a burst of electric magic. His eyes meet mine.

“now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry that the chapter's quality is so bad, I'm just stuck in one of those slumps :/  
> I'll be back and hopefully fully-charged in a few weeks!  
> who knows, maybe I'll post the next chapter tomorrow before or after taining :3c

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly it was kinda just a lazy af prologue  
> stay tuned and hit that kudo button if you enjoyed ~ feel free to leave comments and don't forget to check out my Instagram (it's a new account)  
> I'll try and update AT LEAST once a week 
> 
> edit: y'all are so great I stg this thing has only been up a few minutes and it already has a few hits and a kudo <3


End file.
